


Wooden Anniversary

by fieldofyellowdandelions



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldofyellowdandelions/pseuds/fieldofyellowdandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another take on Johnny and Dutch's first "meeting".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooden Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impactvelocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impactvelocity/gifts).



“Good night, Westley. Good work. Sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning.”

― William Goldman, The Princess Bride

Johnny was pretty sure there were worse situations than being restrained on a cot on a ship you had tried to steal by a woman in a bloody wedding gown who had just shot you; unfortunately, he couldn’t quite think of any of them at the moment.

Johnny had finally woken, after floating in and out of consciousness for an indeterminate amount of time, propped up in a bed in an unfamiliar room. It was dark but he could make out the outlines of all the regular features of a bedroom: beside table, dresser, closet and desk. His shoulder, where the bullet had entered and lodged itself, had been cleaned and bandaged. It wasn’t hurting at the moment, so he must have been given something for the pain, which was nice. Much less nice was the fact that both his wrists and ankles were bound to the bed with cloth restraints.

Johnny wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he had been shot; there was no clock in the room. He was fairly confident that they were still docked, as he couldn’t feel the telltale vibration that was indicative of the space ship in motion. Also his bladder had grown uncomfortably full.

Johnny was just thinking about calling out when the door slid open and the light turned on. As Johnny blinked against the light, the woman who had shot him entered. She had changed out of her bloody wedding dress and was wearing a functional, if a little fancy, tunic and pants made of midnight blue fabric with silver trim. Based on her stature and clothing, she didn’t look like a woman who knew how to shoot a gun. The wound in Johnny’s shoulder said otherwise.

“You shot me.”

“You tried to steal my ship.”

Johnny shrugged as best as he was able, given the gunshot wound and the restraints. He couldn’t deny that. He’d coveted the ship since it had docked three weeks ago and had hatched his hair brain scheme to steal it. It had been a stupid, foolish attempt but desperate people sometimes did stupid, foolish things.

“I need to pee.”

“Okay,” the woman said before walking over and undoing the restraint on Johnny’s right wrist. However, instead of removing the rest and escorting him to the bathroom, she picked up the vase on the bed side table, dumped out the artful display of dried flowers and handed it over.

“Seriously?”

When the woman simply continued to hold out the vase, Johnny took it and leaned it against his inner thigh. He looked up at the woman, “Are you going to watch?”

The woman’s only response was to step backward a few paces, refusing to take her eyes of a potential threat.

“Fine.” Johnny groused and undid his fly.

It took a few seconds to get started, his one woman audience making things awkward, but in the end Johnny’s bladder won out and he was able to pee. When he was done, the woman took the vase from him, replaced it on the table and started to retie the restraint.

“You don’t have to do that.”

She did it anyways.

“What’s your name?” Johnny tried, “Mine’s John.”

“John Andras Jaqobis. Poor marks in school. Employed casually by various docks and ship yards; no formal training. Arrested for minor offenses, mainly theft. No time served.” The woman paused and then added, no doubt in response to Johnny’s wide eyes, “I read your dossier.”

“Oh.” Johnny took a moment to regain his composure, “You still haven’t told me your name.”

“I haven’t.” The woman agreed, “I haven’t decided if I’m going to let you live or not. If I tell you my name, I will have to kill you.”

“Oh.”

***

The man, John, was taking his possible death better than to be expected, Yalena noted to herself, either because he was more use to this type of situation than his dossier suggested or he just didn’t understand the seriousness of his predicament. It was probably the latter. People were always underestimating her. With her highbrow, upper class manners and young looks, she was unassuming and beyond suspicion. Normally being underestimated wouldn’t anger her. In fact, it was imperative to her success as an assassin. But she had little patience for it today of all days.

“You haven’t called port security.” John points out and asks, “Why?”

It was true; Yalena hadn’t called for security. It had seemed unwise when she was still covered in her husband’s blood and by the time she had cleaned herself up and disposed of the evidence, it was far too late to do so without raising suspicions. While no one would question why she had shot the man, he was an intruder on her ship after all, they would question at why she had tended to his wounds and tied him to a bed before calling for help. Not to mention, they would wonder how she had gained the skills to do so. Sometimes being unassuming had itself drawbacks.

“It’s because you did something or saw something or were part of something. Right? Somethings bad happened here, something terrible. I get it. This is a pretty shit place. Why do you think I wanted your ship? It was a last ditch attempt to get my ass out of this sorry-place. And I’m pretty sure there is nothing left for you here either.” He paused, “I’ll hack into your ship’s computer, change her registration, give her a new name so no one can find us ever. We don’t have to stay here, either of us. We can just fly away and never look back.”

***

Two hours later, Yalena found herself sitting in the ship’s small kitchenette, holding a cooling cup of tea. She should really go to bed, like she had advised John to when she had left him. Instead, she found herself thinking about the man tied to her dead husband’s bed and what he had said.

_We can just fly away and never look back._

The room Yalena had put John had been her husband’s. Before they had gotten married, her husband had made it very clear that he had no intention of forcing Yalena to share a bed with him. Instead, he had insisted that she take the master bedroom and that he was willing to wait to be invited in. The memory of his kindness made her chest constrict because, fuck it, she had liked him. He had been kind to her. He would have been a good husband and she may even have come to love him.

Yalena shook her head, clearing her mind of these thoughts. Now wasn’t the time. She had a decision to make and soon. She and her husband were supposed to be taking the ship on their honeymoon. While neither of them would be missed for several days, it would look suspicious if the ship didn’t leave port soon.

And what to do about John? He was an unfortunate, added complication. Yalena had to admit that the whole thing would have been less complicated had she just shot him dead. She would have shot him dead if she had been more calm. She hated to admit it but she had been aiming for his head, not his shoulder.

The smartest thing to do would be to kill him and eject his body into space. But she loathed to kill one more innocent person, though John’s innocence was up for debate. He had tried to steal her ship after all. And she couldn’t let him go; she didn’t trust him not to rat her out.

There is a third option, but that was just ridiculous to consider.

_We can just fly away and never look back._

***

Johnny wakes up to the sound of the engines starting up and the ship take flight. His stomach is cramping with hunger, his shoulder is starting the throb and he is 95% sure that when the woman comes back in will be to kill him. He figures that is a 5% chance she is here to feed him but tries not to get his hopes up. He doesn’t know what possessed him to attempt to convince the crazy lady to take him on. He supposes it boils down to desperate people doing stupid things.

“My name is Yalena,” the woman says as she kneels down beside the bed. She didn’t appear to have a gun with her, so Johnny was going to take that as a good sign. “I don’t want to kill you but I can’t let you leave either. I’m taking you with me.”

She pauses, before continuing, “I don’t trust you. If you try to hurt me, escape or steal my ship, I will kill you. I’ve locked you out of the ship’s computer but I don’t know if you can hack it, so I’ll be keeping you locked up here.”

“Are you going to untie me?”

“Not today. Ask me tomorrow.”

“Are you going to feed me?”

For the first time since Johnny meet her, Yalena smiles, “Yes. I’ll get you something now and something for the pain in your shoulder.”

“Thank you,” Johnny replies and lies back against the pillow, watching Yalena leave the room. He supposes that things could have gone better but he can’t think of how at the moment.

END


End file.
